


Самое страшное.

by gingercider



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Что бы он ни сказал — всё одно. Они будут реветь его имя, раздирая ногтями лица друзей, будут рвать друг друга на части. Что бы он ни сказал.
Relationships: Randal/MC
Kudos: 4





	Самое страшное.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Archive — Black And Blue.  
> Истинная концовка Рэндала, но главная героиня — Искари.

Эш не могла сказать точно, в какой именно момент привыкла к тому, что больше не могла разговаривать — только кричать.  
Рэндал лично отрезал ей язык. Своим ножом.  
В этом была своя доля иронии: он мало что теперь делал самостоятельно. Люди носились перед ним, вокруг него, окружали, постоянно пытались дотронуться и всегда, лишь заслышав его очередной приказ — он исключительно приказывал, — бежали его исполнять. Никто, кажется, и не заметил, что он исчез.  
Широкие улыбки его, теплота в низком голосе, то, как он морщился, то, как приподнимал брови, когда был удивлён. Всё исчезло. Иногда Эш не переставала думать о том, как оплакивала бы его, если бы могла. До этого момента, до этого Рэндала, она в полной мере не осознавала, каково это — быть мёртвой.  
Теперь она понимала: это значит, что выхода нет.

Он предпочитал останавливаться в зданиях с выбитыми окнами и неумело разрисованными голыми стенами. Вначале он грубо брал её, закончив, запихивал в её рот куски чужой плоти и каждый раз, когда Эш пыталась подняться на ноги, бил по коленям прицельно. В нём не было жестокости, никогда не было. Только пустота. И холод.  
Эш всегда хотела однажды съездить в Исландию, выбрать безлюдное место, закутаться в пуховик и рисовать, не прерываясь даже на сон. Из неё мог бы выйти неплохой художник.  
Потом ему надоело, наверное. Эш уже давно прекратила пытаться уйти, отползти от него хотя бы на пару шагов. Он стал просто прижиматься к ней, без слов, сидеть, не двигаясь, и так проводить всё время, когда не участвовал в рейдах и не давал какую-нибудь речь.  
Не-совсем-ещё-мёртвой Эш казалось, что для него речи — проекты, он — почти что актёр. Мёртвой Эш было уже всё равно, и, она знала наверняка, ему уже тоже. Что бы он ни сказал — всё одно. Они будут реветь его имя, раздирая ногтями лица друзей, будут рвать друг друга на части. Что бы он ни сказал.

Через пару лет ей начало казаться, что ничего до и не было. Что он не влезал в её окно, они не сидели на крыше, как пара подростков, не разговаривали об искусстве, он никогда не смотрел на неё по-доброму и не надеялся на что-то большее.  
Но самое страшное в том, что, даже если оно и было, это ничего уже не значило.  
Рэндал закончил переодеваться перед тем, как выйти на сцену. Одежда, что он сбросил на пол, была пропитана кровью. Эш подошла к нему медленно, будто подплыла, положила руку ему на плечо — он только голову повернул. Его глаза встретились с её на долю секунды, и ей почти что даже больно стало. Почти. Ни единая эмоция не мелькнула на его лице, когда он потянулся к её руке своей и сжал её. Затем стряхнул с плеча, и, не глядя больше в сторону Эш, вышел из комнаты.

Они тонули в нескончаемой темноте. Вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
